The invention starts with a wiper device.
A generic wiper device is known from DE 31 42 716 C2. The wiper device includes a wiper arm with a wiper rod manufactured of an elastic plastic, which is connected on one end in a non-articulated manner with a fastening part and on whose free end a wiper blade can be fastened.